narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Koharu (volume)
Koharu is Volume 1 of the Naruto: The New Fire Generation List of Chapters * 1 The Conclusion to a Fierce Battle! * 2 A Present * 3 Surprise …!! * 4 A Shinobi's Resolve * 5 The Graduation Exam Begins! * 6 The Night of the Shooting Stars Stats Koharu (Fire) Stats: Attributes Strength··············100 Dexterity·············110 Intelligence···········120 Chakra··················115 Perception············110 Negotiation···········80 Skills Evasion ★★★☆☆ Unarmed Hand-to-hand Fighting ★★★☆☆ Ninjutsu ★★★☆☆ …and others Ninja Arts: Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique Multiple Shadow Clone Technique (Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu) Ryoto (Fire) Stats: Attributes Strength··············120 Dexterity·············100 Intelligence···········110 Chakra··················105 Perception············95 Negotiation···········80 Skills Unarmed Hand-to-hand Fighting ★★★☆☆ Armed Hand-to-hand Fighting ★★☆☆☆ Ninjutsu ★★☆☆☆ …and others Ninja Arts: ? Hanako (Fire) Stats: Attributes Strength··············90 Dexterity·············110 Intelligence···········120 Chakra··················105 Perception············105 Negotiation···········100 Skills Genjutsu ★★★★☆ Unarmed Hand-to-hand Fighting ★★★☆☆ Ninjutsu ★★★☆☆ …and others Ninja Arts: Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death Overview A ninja-hound calls the attention of a Jōnin to a passed out boy by some destroyed puppets on the outskirts of the Konohagakure, and despite the Jōnin concerns of a possible trap, The Jōnin approaches him to help, noticing the boy has a seal on his shoulder. He then decides to carry the boy into Konoha to be observed. The boy dreams back to when he was fighting the puppets. He remembers being blasted into a tree and then the rest is blank. The boy wakes up in Konoha, with The Head Of The Police Force in his room. Despite The Captain trying to ease him, the boy immediately tries to escape, but is paralysed by medicine injected in him while he was asleep, The Captain assures him that if they wanted to do anything with him, they'd already have done it. The Captain introduces himself to the boy, and thinks back to his earlier discussion with The Jōnin about the possible dangers of keeping the boy in the village. The Captain wants to personally oversee the boy. The boy then tells the Captain his name is Ryoto, The Captain then tells the boy his name is Shoto. Shoto walks Ryoto to his home, but Ryoto tries to escape. When Ryoto stops running, Shoto is there waiting for him, confusing him. At Shoto's home, His wife Rin offers Ryoto tea, Ryoto tries to remain civil. When Shoto stands up, Ryoto flips the tea cup, breaking it, trying to make a run for it. shoto dares Ryoto to try getting out of his sight, making it very clear he won't let that happen until his background is clearer to him, as it's his duty to keep the village safe. Ryoto thinks Shoto might be stronger than Code, and considers it useless trying to get away from him. Shoto calms down when his daughter Anzu enters the room, and his son Koharu arrives home from the academy. Shoto explains to Koharu (Fire) that Ryoto (Fire) will be staying for a while. Koharu gets angry when he sees Ryoto broke the tea cup, which Anzu (Fire) made as a gift to their mother. Ryoto barely apologises, and the boys introduce themselves to one another, cursing at each other. The next day Koharu wakes up and has to go to the bathroom, and meets Ryoto along the way, who's also going to the bathroom. Koharu says he should go first since it's his house, but Ryoto is closer to the door and curses at him, telling him to wait. Koharu grabs him by the shirt, and they almost begin fighting, but from inside the bathroom, Shoto yells at them it's occupied, and tells them to hold it until they make it to the academy. Ryoto checks his toolbox before going out, and is approached by Koharu and Koharu asks how he got the mark on his shoulder (The mark looks like a small cross). Ryoto glosses over its appearance and tells Koharu to stay out of his way. Later, Koharu's Academy Instructor introduces the class to Ryoto, the new student. The students discuss their new classmate among themselves, the boys about his skills, and the girls about his looks. The Instructor Denki Fuma decides to teach his Academy class about the Summoning Technique. Denki summons a lizard much to the amazement of most of the students except Koharu. When accused of jealousy by Hana (Fire), Koharu tries and fail to summon a creature since, as Denki explains to him and the class, he has signed no contract with a summoned creature. While they practice summoning sealed weapons instead, the class soon becomes divided as the girls argue with the boys over maturity. While Denki ponders what to do about the constant outbreaks of infighting, the class almost breaks out into another boys vs. girls battle. Shino intervenes just in time and instead gives the two sides the task of playing gather the scrolls within the Academy while he assesses each ones strengths and weaknesses. Things come to a head as both teams make their way to the rooftop to gather the final scroll: Koharu, who has stolen a the toad summoning scroll from the Academy once again attempts the Summoning Technique intending to summon a small toad to scare the girls. Instead, an unknown creature appears and strikes at Hana throwing her off the building. Koharu byakugan awakens in his right eye and he notices a dark aura around the figure, Udon and Choseki are able to catch their classmate Hana, but the beast sets its sights on Koharu while they helplessly dangle from the roof. Shoto arrives in time to defeat the beast with a Rasengan and Ryoto silently steals the scroll winning the match for the boys. Later, Koharu apologises for putting Hana's life in danger, prompting the boys to put a rain check on collecting their victory. While they prepare to head home, Denki advises them that they first needed to clean up the now crumbling Academy building, while Denki wonders how Koharu was able to pull off summoning the creature what looked like a tail. While all this in taking place, Ryoto looms over them all. The next day, At the Lightning Burger, the Konoha Academy students discuss their plans for upcoming days off. While most are excited, Koharu isn't looking forward to visiting his mother's family in the Village. Likewise, Ryoto (Fire) isn't excited to go with him. Meanwhile, various puppets secretly invade Konoha, and raid Koharu's house, kidnapping his mother Rin (Fire) in the process. On the outskirts of the village, Denki Fuma while painting a portrait spots one of Rin (Fire) captors flying overhead and follows behind. However, after a quick chase, Denki was taken down by a blast. Back in Konoha, in front of Koharu's home, Anzu (Fire) cries endlessly, but is interrupted by Koharu's arrival. As Anzu sits on the ground, she begins to cry again, saying she is sad and thinking that she has lost her mother forever. Just then, An Otsutsuki appears before Anzu, claiming that he came for her. She is rendered unconscious by the Otsutsuki, who affirms the strength of her chakra of Hamura as he teleports away using Yomotsu Hirasaka. The Otsutsuki leaves a message that the end of mankind is approaching and he will return when it happens. When the Otsutsuki leaves through the portal, Koharu's Byakugan activates on its own and he manages to see where a rift is, and he enters the dimension. As Koharu arrives in the dimension he covers his left eye as the byakugan deactivates, he is watched from above by Puppets. Noticing the Otsutsuki's palace far ahead, Koharu enters the palace and looks for his Mother and Sister. The Otstsuki appears with Rin (Fire) and Anzu (Fire), putting them in a barrier so they can watch him kill Koharu, who he has grown to despise. As a huge duel then ensues, The Otsutsuki is surprised Koharu discovered the place. Koharu attacks, but the Otsutsuki is disappointed by Koharu's speed, and kicks Koharu while putting a couple rods through him. The Otsutsuki goes towards Koharu, which actually turns out to be a clone that poofs away, Another Koharu clone throws a barrage of kunai, but the real Koharu pops up from under the ground using Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique and then uses his Marking Technique and switches places with the kunai at the last second, attempting to behead the Otsutsuki with his sword. The Otsutsuki dodges Koharu's sword, and kicks him away. Koharu is concerned that if he spends more chakra, he won't be able to fight. Koharu noticing how evil the Otsutsuki is, calling him a monster, much to the Otsutsuki's amusement, who considers Koharu a weakling. The Otsutsuki and Koharu exchange blows, Koharu managing to kick The Otsutsuki away. He runs over to land another hit, but the Otsutsuki dodges it, and blocks the next one as he activates his Byakugan, landing his own hits and sending Koharu flying. The Otsutsuki prepares for Koharu next move, and Koharu begins forming a huge concentration of Lightning Release. Koharu dodges one of The Otsutsuki's rods and attacks and throws his swords at him. The Otsutsuki dodges the sword, and Koharu marked it switching places with it, but The Otsutsuki back kicks him, calling his ploy obvious. Koharu's sword turns out to be a disguised Koharu, who manages to get close to The Otsutsuki and stab his right eye before poofing away. The real Koharu approaches The Otsutsuki with a massive Lightning Release, the one in The Otsutsuki grasp being a shadow clone, who disperses. Koharu's jutsu awakens a one-tomoe Sharingan using genjutsu overpowering The Otsutsuki, destroying and piercing through him, and injuring Koharu's right arm as well. Koharu looks at the dead Otsutsuki. Koharu figures this was a victory, for never giving up. Koharu has a strange feeling. Koharu hears a voice talking to him, and turns around to see the Otsutsuki, who surmises Koharu has the blood of one with the Byakugan and Sharingan if he can perceive him. Koharu tries warning his mother about him, but time has stopped for everyone else. The Otsutsuki paralyses Koharu and says that with his power and his Sharingan, he can foresee his own fate, saying his green eyes will cost him everything, to be aware that there are others, The Otsutsuki tells Koharu his name is Kyoko Ōtsutsuki and grabs Koharu's hand as he fades away and time resumes. Koharu rescues his mother and sister as they attempt to find a way out of this dimension. Koharu's Byakugan awakens unconsciously and Koharu manages to see where a rift is, and the three escape the dimension and the rift returns them to the leaf village. Koharu's Byakugan deactivates unconsciously as he falls on the ground! The next few days after this event Koharu has been hospitalised, While recuperating, Koharu reflects on his encounter with Kyoko Ōtsutsuki. A week from the Otsutsuki incident Koharu's class take their Academy Graduation exam. Koharu gets a perfect score on the written exam while all the others struggled and barely passed. Denki Fuma notes this, and finds Koharu to be a bit too confident. The next day, the class is greeted by Denki Fuma and Shoto (Fire) at a forest within the leaf village. They explain the rules of the final exam, they both put on a black bandanna. If the students can take their bandanna's they all pass, if they cant take the two bandanna's they all fail. The exam lasts a day. Koharu is unconcerned as the exam begins, Denki Fuma uses genjutsu to make a couple students go round in circles, and prepares to fight Ryoto (Fire). Shoto (Fire) knocks out a few students. Koharu doesn't want to waste time on Denki Fuma, and he goes straight for Shoto (Fire), believing there's a reason to go after Shoto first. Koharu (Fire) and Ryoto are blocked by Denki, who Ryoto decides to deal with. Koharu searches for Shoto from a tree, and baits him with a shadow clone. Denki uses shuriken against Ryoto (Fire) and the other students, but the students he had caught in genjutsu show up, having broken free. Ryoto (Fire) and the other students prepare to go all about against Denki. Koharu tries using sensory ninjutsu to locate Shoto (Fire), but fails. Shoto deliberately makes his kunai miss near Koharu, Koharu notices and engages with Shoto. Koharu employs Wind Release to send towards Shoto at high speeds, Koharu runs towards Shoto using his technique Drilling Hand of Sage Lightning in hand, but is unable to break through Shoto's Barrier until he uses Lightning Release: Purple Electricity breaking the barrier zapping his father Shoto (Fire) catching him off guard snatching the bandanna and defeating Shoto.. Ryoto and the other students defeats Denki, who tells them to go ahead since his bandanna has been taken. Shoto considers Koharu to be a cut above the rest. That's when they passed. Denki congratulates them, The students celebrate. Koharu leaves home after breakfast with his forehead protector, putting it on only after being out of his parents' line of sight. At the Academy, the genin discuss and wonder how they'll be grouped in teams. When Sora (Fire) warns everyone Denki Fuma is arriving, Sora's sudden movement causes him to bump into Koharu (Fire), knocking him into Hanako (Fire), almost kissing her by accident, but she blocked it with her hand. Denki arrives and after a brief explanation on three-man teams, Denki begins informing the genin their teams. Sora (Fire), Mito (Fire), and Yoroi Fūma are Team 5, Udon (Fire), Choseki (Fire) and Ren (Fire) are Team 1, leaving Koharu, Hanako, and Ryoto as Team 3. The newly-formed Team 3 is given the jōnin instructor, Satoru Sarutobi. To help them get to know each other, they all share something about themselves; Hanako wants to be Hokage; Koharu wants to be the strongest shinobi ever; Hanako blushes before revealing that she likes Koharu, but openly states she hates Ryoto; Satoru, despite it being his idea, refuses to tell them anything about himself, instead suggesting that they are all going to do great things. Later that day Koharu joins his new team on his way to the Hokage's office, where they're to be assigned their first mission. When Satoru explains that as new shinobi fresh from the Academy, they'll only receive low-rank missions at first. Koharu thinks they should just get those missions over with, so they can get higher ranked missions. The Hokage Hoki Senju overhears him and says no missions is something one just gets over with. Their first mission is to expel bandits from Ryūtan City .